bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
KTM
"I R KTM I BAN U ALL F**ktard." :::::--Tilius (Mocking KTM) Early Days KTM originally joined BZPower 1 year ago in August, he was brushed off as the usual noob that had foolish dreams. He started a comed called, "Left Alone" it was inspired by another comedy named "Stranded". His comedy was rarely reviewed so heasked for it to be closed. He made many other atempts at Comedies until finally realising he WASN'T FUNNY. He ventured his way to the Epics forum where he would read Epics until finally stumbling into Legendnorik's Epic. He went to review the topic until setting his eyes on one particular member. And from there he met Mesonak. Mesonak Mesonak PMed KTM to review his Epic(Which was srsly not that great) They had many other PMs with eachother such as prank wars and etc. They were friends from the moment they read eachothers display names. They would often review eachothers Epic, post in their topic and etc. Raptor Fad As KTM ventured throughout BZPs many comedies he stumbled across one by someone named "Phovos the Raptor", he noticed more and more users with "Raptor" at the end of their name. After seeing this he made a topic in the General Discussion topic ranting about them. It was the at the top of the Hot topics list. He then befriended MT and Levacius, they set out to destroy the Raptors. That was until Toaraga threatened to deduct KTM's proto if the matter was taken further. Vahki fad KTM then continued on with usual business. Failing at writing and posting every now and again in random topics. Then, he opened a PM labelled, Join or Surrender. It was a Vahki invitation, from Mesonak too. KTM joined, though it was as a double agent as he had been a Zehvor at the time. He told MT, but then realised the Vahki fad was irresistible making him join it. Afterwards he met a few others varying from Kini to Terrak. The Zehvor made an out bursting flame war which caused the Vahki's downfall as well as KTM leaving the Zehvor. After which Mangekyou made another Vahki legion. KTM brushed it off as an opening to more flame wars. So he continued with his regular schedule. Boredom KTM wasn't involved in much afterwards, he just followed the Bionicle storyline, and replied to the occasional PM. That was until the Kendan rose. KTM joined the Toa Kendan and was promoted to deputy. They challenged the Seneca now and again but then the team began to forget they even joined..... BZPC KTM was contemplating leaving BZP because there was nothing to do at the time, until.... KTM recieved a life changing PM. An invitation to the BZPC. KTM arrived there in early April 2009 and met a few people known as Eljay, Ikkad and Tridumst(As well as Mesonak) KTM constantly argued with Tridumst, until the problem was finally resolved. From there he met VTP. VTP VTP had a comedy KTM loved and generally reviewed. He befriended him and got along with him well. Though, one day at the chat KTM encountered VTP. He previously wasn't aware that VTP too, resided at the chat. They originally started as friends. But began to develop hate towards eachother. Mainly for bashing the Toa Kendan which would send KTM into out bursts of anger. They would fight on and off, until finally putting it to rest. MiB attack Like most members, KTM panicked about the arrival of the MiB. After all he lost most of his former data. He stood aside as Mesonak and Tridumst challenged the MiB. KTM recieved three horrific PMs and reported them to Tufi. Once the problem was resolved he continued life normally. BZPC 2 It was a normal day on BZPC, the usual one spammer, a kick or two and the ranting mod. Which was Eljay. Eljay, growing tired of the nonsensical spam made a new chat. The BZPC 2. Many members travelled there leaving out a few members such as, Anon, Mera, etc. Until realizing it was a doomed failure. The members travelled back to the original chat and lived normally once again. Rise of the Ventorus Investigated about the Kendan, they had barely anything, except for his terrible Epic. Mesonak seemed to lack to care about his team. (He's right yanno.-Mesonak) This sent KTM spiralling out of control, he started yelling at Mesonak until he finally gave in. He dibanded the Kendan. KTM then started a new team, with Mesonak as deputy. He kept some Kendan members, and recruited Dandezille, Kylus, Atarix and Eljay(Who is Third in command) The Ventorus are currently still acitve and have an Epic, comic series and more... Minions of the Brain KTM was the second to join a cult run by QQQQ, The Minions of the Brain. I'll add more later..... Category:Lost Members